


Podfic: Bower

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of aderyn's <i>Bower</i>. Fic summary: </p>
<p>This is blue; this is indigo...</p>
<p>"...for a few days, he stays close, lingers around the transport watching John feather (or de-feather) the nest like a bower bird expecting its mate, waiting for him to come home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Bower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380200) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bower)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader’s notes:** Aderyn’s work reminds me of the beauty of winter trees—organic, spare lines, stripped down to their essential meanings. She infuses her poetic stories with rich and complex references to art, music, and science. In this fic, a 221b that is part of her _Natural Facts_ series, she explores a piece of the Reichenbach arc, using blue, bower, and indigo as starting points.


End file.
